stamina
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: arthur kind of wants to slap him, kind of wants to kiss him. — arthur, alfred.


"Git! Wait up!"

"Why don't _you_ hurry up, old man?"

If Arthur kills him now, he might just be able to hide Alfred's body quickly enough to get away with it... But it's probably a bad idea.

(_Probably._)

With a sigh, Arthur tries to speed up to catch up to the bumbling American ahead of him. For an idiot, Alfred certainly had some vigorous stamina.

(And Arthur doesn't appreciate it one bit.)

Arthur was beginning to regret - okay, he already regretted it when he got up too early even for him that morning - this stupid hiking trip with this equally stupid American. Alfred wanted to take him for a walk (_hike_, more like) through the woods to see the sunrise for some odd reason.

"Aw, come on! You'll love it, Artie, it's so peaceful!"

On the contrary, Arthur _despised _it. The woods were muddy, hot and full of bugs, and the so called "walk" was turning into an arduous hike with large hills and he was ready to pass out. There was nothing bloody peaceful about the fucking woods.

And then Alfred started running ahead instead of keeping his brisk walking pace. Arthur didn't know these woods as well as Alfred clearly did, so Alfred's lack of concern (or probably forgetfulness - Alfred usually meant well, he was just so stupid and childish) made the Englishman even more frustrated.

"We're gonna miss it if you don't hurry up, Artie!"

...Right.

Well, Arthur didn't give a flying fuck about the sunset after all of this bloody walking and heat, so he just plain stopped walking at this point.

He was done. He didn't care. He didn't have to move if he didn't care.

But then Alfred came trouncing back, his glasses skewed from his careless running, and he stopped to stare at Arthur.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see the sunrise?"

Arthur sighed, "No, Alfred, I don't want to see the bloody sunrise! Not if I have to do anymore of this fucking walking or if I have to deal with this stupid heat and all these stupid bugs!"

Alfred pouted much like a child and Arthur simply furrowed his brow even more.

"Well, I really wanna show you the sunset! So if we can't do it this way, we're gonna have to do it the hard way!"

"What does that mean? Why are you - no, Alfred, _don't you fucking dare_!"

Suddenly, Alfred had plucked Arthur right off the ground. He was holding him bridal style and Arthur was furious, kicking and squirming and glaring.

"_Put me down_! Right this _fucking instant_!"

Alfred laughed. He bloody _laughed_. (If looks could kill...)

"No can do, Art! We're gonna watch the sunrise, and if you refuse to move, I'm gonna carry you there."

"It's not that I _refuse_ to move, you idiot! I just don't want to do all this walking... I'm not built for it."

"No kidding. You're super light."

With that comment, Arthur blushed. He was so mad before that he hadn't even realized what kind of position he was in until now.

"Well, my apologies... We don't all have such a high amount of stamina that we can do hikes every bloody morning."

Alfred raised an eyebrow suggestively. "My stamina is for much more than hikes, babe."

Arthur's face reddened even more at the comment. He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, turning his head away from the idiot.

"I kinda get the feeling you don't want me to shut up."

Arthur groaned. "I'm going to slap you."

It was true, if Alfred didn't shut up, Arthur might slap him (or kiss him) to shut him up. Whichever came first.

"I highly doubt that."

If Alfred didn't stop this incessant _teasing_...

"Don't test me," Arthur warned.

Alfred chuckled, "It's not a test. I _know_ -"

He went silent when Arthur kissed him. It was a short, chaste kiss but it left Arthur covering his completley red face with his hands.

"See? I _knew_ you wouldn't slap me."

"Oh, just _shut up_, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>wow i'm posting shit<strong>

**this is the stupidest and worst thing i have ever written. i am so sorry forgive me for writing please remind me to delete and edit later goodbye forever**

**i don't own anything if i did would i be posting shit? no.**


End file.
